


Secrets Spilled

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fight against a rather tough akuma Ladybug's biggest secret is revealed-her identity. As she struggles through this tough time Adrien/Chat has a difficult decision to make. Will he let his own secret out to help her out of the slump, or watch silently as she struggles with her now daily life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

((This is a very short prologue to introduce the main conflixt))

Chat hadn't meant to get beaten so badly by the akuma. He didn't mean use his cataclysm so early in the fight that he had to flee and feed Plagg before returning to the battle. Most of all, he didn't mean to leave Ladybug fighting by herself and for her to be alone when her biggest secret was revealed.

He wasn't there when it actually happened, but her certainly saw the aftermath. He saw his classmate Marinette,tears streaming down her face and held by the akuma by the arm,in place of where his beloved Ladybug had been just minutes before. It didn't hit him at first until he saw the recording button  beeping and the akuma's triumphant face.

The anger that filled him is indescribable, and he flung himself at the akuma to free her long enough to were she could flee and transform back. He held them off, completely out of character with a rage around him that no one had ever seen before. Eventually, Ladybug arrived back and they were able to defeat the akuma,but before Chat could even say a word his peer was gone, fleeing the scene where her biggest secret had been revealed-her identity.

Chat was left there standing alone with the victem, staring off in the direction she had went with his own tears streaming down his face.

"Ladybug..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interaction between Ladybug and Chat Noir after Ladybug's forced identity reveal

Marinette woke up to the murmur of people outside her home and dry tear stains on her face. For a moment she was ruled by confusion, and then it all came flooding back, bringing fresh sobs with it.

Everyone knew her identity, the whole city of Paris knew. That's why the crowd had gathered around her parents bakery,why her pillow was covered in tears both new and old.

Marinette could hear Tikki's small voice beside her ear as she cried,"Marinette?"

The young girl stayed quiet for quite a while, her sobs causing her whole body to tremble as she finally gained the willpower to speak into the pillow, causing it to come out rather muffled,"I messed up Tikki, all of Paris knows who I am!"

The little Kwami flew even closer, tugging on her Ladybug's ear with the wish that she would sit up,"It's not your fault Marienette, it was the Akuma's fault. You did nothing wrong!"

Even with the Kwami attempting to be as optimistic as possible, Marinette struggled to find any light in the situation as she mumbled into the pillow once more,"It doesn't matter if it's my fault Tikki, all that matters is that it happened."

There was a pause in between her sentences,"I just want to be known as Marienette, Tikki!  Not as the girl who is Ladybug!"

As if right on cue the people outside the door began to chant the superheroes name, causing Marinette to begin to quake once more. 

She could hear what she assumed to be her father's or mother's footsteps resounding through the house as they approached the room, and in a panic cried,"Tikki, spots on!"

The moment she was Ladybug she locked her bedroom door, escaping to the balcony and peering down at the crowd for a moment before they spotted her. The first person she saw in the crowd was Chloe, holding a sign proclaiming how she had been Ladybug's best friend all along.

Disgust caused the young superhero to grimace as the crowd noticed her and began screaming, and she leapt to the rooftops for safety as she sped away, the tears still flowing.

She didn't know how long she ran for, but she knew that she wouldn't have stopped of it weren't for running right into a certain cat as she went to leap to another roof.

Nearly falling to the ground, Ladybug let out a slight gasp in surprise,"Chat, what are you doing?"

"Following you,M'Ladybug." The cat superhero responded, through his normally flirtatious voice had dissapated and was replaced with worry that for some reason angered the female superhero.

Pulling herself away from him,Ladybug refused to look in her partner's direction. 

"Chat,I'm in no mood for your flirting,"she declared,attempting to hide the tremble in her voice,"I have a serious problem on my hands."

Out of the corner of her eye Ladybug could see her partner shift, nodding as he stared at her with concern written across his face.

Despite her best efforts,the tears she had desperate to hide from Chat and everyone else broke free once more, filling her with a sense of embarrassment due to Chat seeing how truly weak she was in this situation.

Chat Noir reached out for the female superhero, wishing to comfort her in some way but unable to tell if she would allow it.

Swallowing nervously, he started to make an attempt of comforting her with words,"Ladybug, you-"

Before he could even get 3 words out, Ladybug had ran into his arms with a sob, though even  she wasn't sure why.

Nervously Chat returned the action, holding her as she continued to bury her face into his suit and really cry.

After a moment she pulled away once more and stuttered,"I'm sorry, I don't know why..."

Chat shook his head, not allowing Ladybug to finish her sentence,"It's fine, Ladybug. Don't ever think it's not okay to cry or ask for comfort."

Ladybug looked up at him, realising that throughout this   
whole conversation he had been referring to her as he knew her-Ladybug. He hadn't used her true name once, even if it had been revealed.

Smiling for the first time all day, Ladybug wiped a tear from her face,"Thank you,Chat."

Seeing Ladybug smile seemed to help Chat relax,and even return back to his normal self for a moment,"No problem,M'Ladybug!" 

Ladybug couldn't help the chuckle escaping from her lips, shaking her head at how fast Chat had gone back to flirting.

"Ladybug, I saw quite a crowd around the bakery, will you please let me take you home? Perhaps they will bother you less."

Even if Ladybug knew that it in no way would make the crowd calm,she nodded either way. Besides, she still felt on the verge of tears, and having her partner by her side seemed to refill some of the bravery she had lost.

Ladybug nodded, a smile touching her lips as she responded,"Sure,Chat."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug head back to the bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit and rewrite this chapter later on, just a heads up!

The ecstasy written across Chat Noir's face as he walked his Ladybug back to her house was clear as he strutted alongside her with a puffed out chest. Ladybug seemed to be feeling much better as they traveled their way back making chit-chat as the jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 

For Chat, the bakery arrived all too soon for his liking. The crowd around the building hadn't thinned even a little, and the closer they got the slower Ladybug's steps became. Before they made it close enough to get to the balcony, she had come to a complete stop.

Noticing his partner's absence as he leapt to the next rooftop, the cat superhero halted and turned around, approaching the girl once more. The ladybug superhero was standing completely still, quaking and seeming to be having trouble standing.

Chat hurried over, concern seeping from his voice as he whispered,"My Lady? What's wrong?"

Hiccuping slightly as she let out a sorrow-filled laugh, Ladybug looked up revealing her tear filled eyes,"Even my home isn't safe anymore. Will I ever get a break?"

Watching his partner's sudden mood drop broke Chat Noir's heart, watching the tears spill down, clinging to her lashes before plummeting to the ground. Seeing her cry made him so angry, infuriated with all Hawk Moth had done to hurt her...no, to hurt them.

Without a word the cat superhero pulled his friend to him, hugging her close once more, letting her sobs into his shoulders without a word. No flirting, no games, just a comforting embrace as she puzzled things out in her own mind. 

The tears were not stopping any time soon, but holding Ladybug close kept Chat from really caring. His mind was focused on seeking revenge on the one who had hurt his beloved, and then a thought burst abruptly into his mind.

This was Marinette he was holding in his arms, his peer and classmate he saw everyday. Maybe, just maybe, if he told her who he was she would feel comforted.

It wasn't as if he had never thought about telling Ladybug before, to get rid of the secrets between them and allow them to become even closer in their civilian life.

The more he thought of it, the better it sounded. He could help her through this even when he wasn't Chat Noir, and instead just as Adrien. They could work through this problem together...except for one thing.

Hawk Moth had persuaded the akumatized villian to keep Ladybug preoccupied until her miraculous wore off-not take it. There had to be a reason for that, Hawk Moth had always focused on grabbing the miraculous, but...

A gasp nearly escaped the young superhero's lips as realization dawned upon him. Before now, Hawk Moth had needed to create a villain and wait for Ladybug's approach-with the knowledge of Ladybug's identity, he could come to her, meaning that Marinette was now put in constant danger.

Swallowing past a lump that had formed in his throat, Chat noticed that Ladybug's sobs had subsided into slight sniffles. Releasing the superhero from his hug, Chat shuffled back nervously as he watched the female superhero cautiously.

"I'm sorry, you just seeming really upset-"

Before Chat could even finish his sentence, Ladybug interrupted him,"It's fine Chat, really...thank you. I needed that."

A sad smile had crept on to Ladybug's lips, and she wiped away a stray tear from her face before sucking in a deep breath.

"Okay...I think I can go home now, I just need to take care of my parents questioning." She said as she took a few steps toward the edge of the rooftop, fixing her gaze on the crowd below her home. "I think it would be best if you stayed here, we don't want more rumors than we already have."

Chat stared at Ladybug, seemingly at a loss for words at how quickly she had transformed back into the confident companion he was used to. "Oh, yeah, you're right...I guess I'll just head home, if you are sure you'll be alright."

The female superhero nodded her head, her gaze still fixated on the crowd,"I'll be okay kitty, you know I will...and Chat," she said, turning towards her friend with an almost sheepish smile,"Thank you for everything you did tonight. It really did help."

A smile spread across Chat's face as he replied,"Of course, My Lady. Anytime you need to talk, or simply a hug I'll be there."

Ladybug's smile turned into a real,comfortable one as she raised a hand to wave farewell,"I'll see you later, kitty."

"Goodbye, my Ladybug." Chat responded, watching her turn and leap from the rooftop, back towards the bakery she called home.

"And I promise...I'll always be there to protect you."


	4. Chapter 3 - A Princess in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Princess in Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I'm so sorry this took so long

The second Marinette entered her room, a heavy weight that had been settled upon her shoulders lifted miraculously, and her posture straightened immediately. A small smile placed itself onto her face, and she let her miraculous wear off, leaving Tikki to flutter anxiously behind the teen.

 

"Marinette? Are you feeling better?" The little Ladybug kwami cautiously questioned, her eyes wide with worry.

 

Marinette turned to her companion, nodding. "I'm doing much better Tikki, for once Chat helped me feel better!"

 

Relief flooded over the tiny Kwami's expression, glad to see her cheerful and joking friend return. She hadn't liked the sad, angry Marinette much, partially because those parts of her were hardly ever shown. Both at the same time? It was hardly comprehensible. 

 

"I'm so glad Marinette!" The Kwami cheered, beginning to chatter away. "Chat Noir must have done something real special to make you be so happy!"

 

Color spilled into the teen cheeks, surprising both the Kwami and girl. "Actually he just, ah, hugged me...?"

 

Tikki snickered, watching the flustered girl who returned her chuckle with a glare.   
"Awww, how sweet!"

 

"Oh, shut it Tikki! It wasn't like that this time!"

 

"Oh Marinette, I wasn't laughing about that! I'm laughing because all it took was a hug! I could've done that!" The Kwami glided to the girl, examining her with bright eyes.  
Marinette relaxed, allowing herself to giggle. 

The sudden sound of footsteps approaching her door erased the pleasure and it turned to dread within a second. "Tikki, I think my parents are coming up." Marinette whispered, flicking her eyes from Tikki to the door. She knew she couldn't avoid them forever, they were her parents after all, but engaging with them filled her with unwanted anxiety.

Tikki placed a little hand on Marinette, trying her best to seem comforting. “You'll be okay, Marinette. They’ll understand.”

“No, Tikki, I don't think they will...What if they think it's to dangerous? What if they ban me from being a hero? What if-”

Marinette was cut off by Tikki's voice, sounding almost agitated. “Marinette, what ifs will only make you feel worse! You need to calm down. I can't force you to talk to them, but I can strongly advise it.”

Marinette fell silent, biting her lip as she began to think. She stared at the little Kwami, and could hear what was likely her mother knocking at her door, and she made a decision.

“I can't yet Tikki, I just can't.” She whispered, watching the Ladybug’s facial expression fall with a twinge of sadness settling in her stomach.

“It's okay, Marinette. Take your time.”

Marinette gave a quick nod, muttering the words of her transformation. “Tikki, spots on.”

Once in suit she slipped away, leaving her mother's questioning voice to fill the empty room.

“Marinette? Sweetie, open the door, please…”

\---

Chat Noir was still wandering the rooftops, adrenaline pumping through his blood from his earlier encounter with Ladybug. His mind raced with the endless possibilities that could occur due to the interactions that had happened, though he felt guilty that he was somewhat benefitting from his partner's sorrow. 

‘No signs of any akuma being sent after Marinette.’ He thought to himself quietly, his eyes scanning the area. ‘Still, better not stray to far from her house.’

A small smile played at his lips at the pun he had slipped in as he leapt to the next roof, landing elegantly like a, well, cat. 

The sound of footsteps startled the cat superhero, and he turned toward the source, though he saw nothing. “Huh...probably just nothing.” He muttered to himself, though a sinking feeling began to settle in his stomach.

Despite his feeble attempt to sway his thoughts from Marinette bring in danger, the feeling of dread in his stomach stayed strong, forcing him to act out of worry. “Maybe I should check on Marinette just in case…” He murmured to himself, moving swiftly to the rooftop he was previously on, beginning to progress toward Marinette's house.

His eyes skimming the streets below and the scenery around him, Chat Noir searched for what had caused him unease diligently. The more he looked, the more profound the feeling in his stomach became. Somehow he knew something was terribly wrong.

He approached his companions house, noting how much the crowd had dissipated in the short time he had been away. They must have finally decided it was much too late to be basically stalking poor Marinette.

Deciding the crowd was thin enough that he could risk entering Marinette's room to check on her, Chat leapt onto the balcony. Calling softly into the room, the cat superhero peered inside. “Marinette? Are you in here?”

Instead of finding the sweet faced girl, though, Chat Noir was faced with a seemingly empty room. A feeling of panic began to fill his lungs, stepping fully inside of her room, and that's when he saw it. 

A figure that seemingly blended into the shadows was standing there, staring at him with a wicked smile. “Ah, seems like we both were looking for sweet Marinette, weren't we?”

Anger burst through Chat's chest, and he took a subtle step toward what he could only assume was an akumatized person sent to steal Marinette’s miraculous. “Who are you? What have you done to Marinette!?”

“Ah, Chat, don't you see? She's not here, or I would already have what I needed.” A laugh echoed through the room, deep and brief. 

Chat took another step toward the villain, struggling to keep his anger reigned in. How could this man think that attacking Marinette while she slept would be okay, villain or not? Deep inside, Chat knew it wasn't the man's fault, it was Le Papillon manipulating the victim trapped by the akuma, but the burning hatred he felt could not be quenched by this thought. 

“I won't let you hurt her.” Chat Noir stated coldly, his brisk voice ensuing with subtly hidden rage. 

“I hardly think that your emotions matter, Chat Noir, considering neither of us have found her yet. I guess whichever finds the prize first wins,” The akuma shrugged, before another grin broke out upon his face. “but it'll be hard to compete with shadows.”

“Shadows? What do you-?” The superhero couldn't even finish his question before the akuma was gone, seemingly disappearing. 

Somewhere in the darkness the teenage hero could hear a whisper, sending a chill down his spine. “Let's race to the Princess, Chat Noir.”

The use of his personal nickname for Marinette sent a spark of vehement rage through Chat Noir, and it took all of his willpower to keep from striking the air where the sound had come from. It wouldn't have mattered, the villain had likely moved from the spot anyway.

Chat Noir took a deep breath, exiting the room as fast as he could to the balcony, pausing to glance down at the crowd. If Marinette had left as Ladybug, or in general, they would know. It would likely be the best way to find her, considering he couldn't rely on attempting to call her in case she wasn't suited up or wouldn't answer.

Taking another second to ease the panic, Adrien got ready to engage the crowd, preparing to put on his Chat Noir persona and engage the public. He had a princess to save.


End file.
